1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatuses for deploying waterfowl decoys and particularly to waterfowl decoy deployment apparatuses having a plurality of symmetrical outwardly radiating decoy deployment arms orbiting about a central axis supported on a ground surface.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is advantageous to display waterfowl decoys in the field during recreational activities such as waterfowling. The most common method of decoy deployment has for many years been to arrange multiple stationary decoys in a field. Numerous efforts have been made to animate the decoys for a more lifelike appearance such as by arranging two or more decoys around a support pole and animating the decoys.
Limitations in the art of deploying multiple decoys in a single apparatus include weight and wind conditions. If an array of multiple decoys are arranged rotationally around a support apparatus, a wobbling effect caused by imbalances in the weight of the decoys and the decoy holding arms can damage the support column and drive equipment used to rotate the array. Wind becomes a greater source of damage as the number of decoys deployed increases because more decoys will increase wind impact on the apparatus.
There is, therefore, a need in the waterfowling field for a waterfowl decoy deployment apparatus that can deploy a greater number of decoys in a rotating array than has been possible in the prior art that can withstand the added stress and potential for damage to the support equipment caused by increased weight and wind forces.